Retrouve Moi
by sadswan
Summary: Depuis la mort de la Sauveuse, elle n'était plus là même, sa mort l'avait détruite. Celle qu'elle aimait été morte dans ses bras. Mais un jour lorsqu'elle regardait l'océan, David lui donna une lettre qu'Emma lui avait écrit avant sa mort. Elle lui demandait de la retrouver... Mais comment est-ce possible ? (OS Swanqueen)


Hey !! J'espère que vous allez bien, on se retrouve pour un nouvel os SQ. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dit à très bientôt :)

Debout face à la mer, Regina laissait ses larmes la rejoindre. Encore une fois elle a perdu la personne qu'elle aimait. Daniel, Robin et maintenant Emma, mais cette fois-ci c'est différent. Elle ne lui a jamais dit qu'elle l'aimait et maintenant il est trop tard pour ça. Cette tristesse qui la ronge, cette haine qui l'a dévore chaque jour grandit petit à petit depuis sa disparition. Chaque nuit, dans ses rêves elle apparaît, toujours aussi magnifique que dans ses souvenirs. Ses yeux émeraudes, sa longue chevelure dorée, son sourire qui l'a rassurait à chaque instant. Aujourd'hui elle vit avec des regrets, tellement de regrets.

Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit qu'elle l'aimait ?

Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir tout avoué ?

Regardant le soleil se coucher encore une fois, elle repense à cette nuit où tout à basculer, elle était là jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Elle était près d'elle, elle lui avait dit qu'elle était désolée avant que la blonde ne s'éteigne dans ses bras. Elle avait pleuré pendant des jours et des jours. Personne n'avait réussi à stopper cette profonde tristesse qui la rongeait. Devant le soleil, elle attendait. Encore et encore depuis des jours, elle attendait un signe de sa part, n'importe quoi, elle attendait patiemment jusqu'à la personne qu'elle aime lui revienne. Elle sortit une photo de sa poche, elle la contempla encore une fois comme tous les jours depuis sa disparition, pour ne pas l'oublier, sa voix lui manque, son humour lui manque, sa présence lui manque. Elle n'arrive plus à vivre sans elle, elle ne peux plus vivre sans elle. Si seulement elle l'avait sauvé, si seulement elle n'était pas morte. À chaque fois on lui arrachait la personne qu'elle aimait, jamais elle ne pourra être heureuse. C'était son destin, les méchants n'ont pas de fin heureuse.

Touchant du bout des doigts , le visage de la magnifique blonde. Elle voit défilée tous ses souvenirs, leur première rencontre, leur premier combat ensemble. Tout lui revient, elle voit des images défilées devant ses yeux. Encore une fois les larmes coulèrent, droite comme un I, elle regarda le soleil se coucher.

 _\- Regina._ **Souffla David les mains tremblantes.**

 _\- Tu veux quoi encore !?_ **S'exclama Régina d'un ton sec pour ne laisser aucune émotion paraître.**

 _\- Tiens c'est pour toi , c'est... c'est une lettre d'Emma._ **Lâcha le père d'un ton morose.**

Emma, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ce nom à haute voix. Beaucoup trop longtemps, elle s'était coupée du monde, de sa famille, de son fils. Elle est était devenue différente, la mort d'Emma l'avait changé, tellement changée. Regina n'était plus du tout la même, c'est comme si Emma avait emporté une partie de son coeur, une partie d'elle.

 _\- Merci David._ **Fit l'ancienne méchante reine d'une voix cassée tout en prennant la lettre.**

David lui sourit, un sourire qui lui rappella à ce moment même sa défunte presque amante. Puis il répartit le coeur lourd, sa fille lui avait été arrachée encore une fois sans qu'il puisse la sauver, sans qui puisse rien faire, c'était son père et elle est morte devant lui. Regina regarda David partir, puis se retourna face à la lumière du soleil. Les mains moites, elle tient la lettre, où son nom était écrit dessus.

 ** _"Regina."_**

Son nom était écrit délicatement, elle reconnu aussitôt l'écriture de la blonde et une larme s'échoua sur la lettre.

 _\- Emma._ **Elle souffla ce prénom avec difficulté et peine.**

La boule au ventre elle ouvrit lentement la lettre par peur de la déchirer. L'enveloppe tomba sur le sol, puis fut emportée par le vent du soir. Elle déplia la lettre jusqu'à que des mots apparaissent, des tonnes de mots. L'ancienne méchante reine commença à lire la lettre.

 ** _-"Chère Regina,_** ** _Désolé, c'est ce que je suis. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te dire la vérité, celle que je cache depuis bien trop longtemps. J'ai bien gardée mon secret que personne ne la découvert et surtout pas toi. Tu te demandes sûrement ce que c'est, et bien tiens toi prête._** ** _Je t'aime._** ** _Et tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, mon cœur bats à la chamane quand tu es près de moi. Quand j'entends des talons claqués sur le sol, quand je sens ton odeur de pomme ou même quand j'entends ta voix, ta voix si rauque, celle qui adoucissait ma colère, ma peine. Je ne t'ai jamais avoué mes sentiments envers toi et je ne le ferais sûrement jamais pas tant que je suis en vie car je sais très bien que tu voudras me tuer. Mais ça m'est égal vu que je le suis. Je sais ce n'est pas très drôle, pardonne moi. De toute façon nous nous pourrons jamais être ensemble, mon destin, ma fin est bientôt proche et tout le monde l'ignore sauf moi. Je sais que je vais mourir, et je l'accepte. Vous avez essayés de me sauver, de vaincre ma destinée mais en vain. Et j'espère que tu accepteras ma mort sans t'en vouloir pour ça. Mon vœux le plus cher, ce que tu sois heureuse et que tu es enfin ta fin heureuse car tu le mérites. Et aujourd'hui si tu lis cette lettre, ce qu'elle est proche, elle n'attends que toi, j'ai caché pour toi une boîte dans le coffre de ma voiture, mon horrible voiture comme tu l'aimes bien l'appeler. Dedans tu trouveras toutes les instructions pour la suite des événements, cours, téléporte toi si il le faut. Et n'oublies jamais une chose, mon cœur battait pour toi depuis notre première rencontre et jusqu'à la fin._** ** _Adieu ma presque amante..."_**

Encore sous le choque, Regina ne réalisa pas que la lettre vient de prendre feu entre ses mains. Le souffle coupé, elle observa les cendres rejoindre la mer, tout ce qui reste de cette lettre vient de se mélanger avec l'eau salé. Après que chaque cendre est complètement disparu, un objet apparut soudainement au creux de sa main. Mais pas n'importe quel objet, ce collier est important, c'est le collier d'Emma. Après sa mort c'est comme si il avait disparu, et maintenant il est là dans sa main. Elle le contempla quelques instants avant de remarquer un petit mot. Elle le saisit et l'ouvrit rapidement.

 ** _"Retrouve moi..."_**

Emma lui demander de la retrouver, mais comment, elle était morte, pour de bon et aucun sort ne peux ramener les morts à la vie. Elle s'attacha le collier d'Emma à son cou, elle le toucha puis soudain une image lui apparu, celui de la coccinelle jaune d'Emma. Pas une seconde à perdre , d'un coup de main elle se téléporta à côté de la voiture. Le coffre s'ouvrit faisant sursauter la brune, elle s'empressa de regarder à l'intérieur et ce qu'elle trouva à l'intérieur lui fit remonter trop de souvenirs qu'elle ne pouvait surpporter. Le visage de la blonde fut la dernière chose qu'elle vu avant le noir complet...

Regina retrouva ses esprit quelques minutes plus tard, toujours allongée sur le bord de la route. Elle se relèva difficilement, s'appuya sur la coccinelle jaune. Elle regarda encore une fois le carton, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- _Emma..._ **Souffla t-elle peinée.**

Attrapant le gros carton à l'intérieur du coffre, les mains tremblantes et le posa à même le sol, la peur au ventre. À genoux, les larmes aux yeux, elle ouvrit délicatement le couvercle. À l'intérieur se trouva une petite fiole contenant un liquide bleu, la veste en cuir rouge d'Emma puis un petit mot. Regina attrapa la fiole et la veste puis le mot, elle le déplia.

 ** _"Enfile moi vite."_**

Elle regarda la veste puis le mot et sourit en enfilant le vêtement. Soudain une image lui vint, celle de la tombe d'Emma. Une larme coula le long de sa joue puis une autre, elle éclata en sanglots. Après plusieurs minutes elle se calma, et reprit ses esprits, d'un tour de main elle se téléporta dans son caveau. Elle se précipita vers une salle, cachée derrière un rideau rouge, elle passa à travers, un cercueil blanc comme la neige, avec écrit dessus "Emma Swan". Après sa mort la reine avait demandé au Charmants si elle pouvait mettre le cercueil d'Emma dans le caveau familiale après tout c'était la mère d'Henry et la personne qu'aimait secrètement Regina. Touchant du bout des doigts, le marbre froid en repensant à son amour disparu. Elle déversa le contenu de la petite fiole sur le cercueil, soudain une fumée blanche envahi toute la pièce. Regina ferma les yeux quelque instant puis les réouvrit en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna vivement, devant elle ce tient la sauveuse, portant une longue robe blanche, ses cheveux dorée descendant sur ses épaules et ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes. Le visage livide Regina se rapprocha doucement d'elle comme si elle avait peur qu'elle ne disparaisse. Tendant sa main vers le visage de sa bien aimée, les yeux débordant de larmes, quand elle posa sa main sur la joue du shérif, elle laissa ses larmes coulées. Le sourire aux lèvres en regardant droit dans les yeux émeraudes, elle était là, juste devant elle comme dans ses souvenirs.

- _Hey._ **Dit la Sauveuse en souriant de toutes ses dents.**

\- _Es-tu réelle ?_ **Demanda Regina d'une petite voix.**

 _\- Pas vraiment, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps. Écoutes moi Regina, avant de mourir j'ai trouvé un moyen de te rendre ta fin heureuse. Elle t'attend près du puits dans la forêts, dépêche toi, le temps nous est compté. Adieu la reine de mon cœur._ **Dit-elle avant de disparaître.**

 _-Non, non._ **Dit la Reine en pleurant avant de tomber à genoux au sol.**

Regardant l'endroit où était Emma plus tôt, Regina se téléporta encore une fois près du puits. Elle y retrouva trois cercueil, un en verre, celui de Daniel, un en bois, celui de Robin et enfin un en marbre, celui d'Emma. Le regard fixé sur ces cercueils, elle repensa à ses amours perdus, tous les trois lui avait été enlevé, jamais elle n'avait eu le droit à une fin heureuse. Ce rapprochant doucement des trois cercueils, elle entendit un bruit derrière elle, elle se retourna et tomba sur Rumple.

 _\- Que fais-tu ici Rumple ?_ **Questionna Regina sur la défensif.**

 _-Je suis venu d'expliquer les règles comme la Sauveuse le voulait._ **Dit le Ténébreux en souriant.**

 _\- Je ne comprends pas._ **Lâcha la Reine complètementperdue.**

\- _C'est simple ma chère, La Sauveuse a passé un contrat avec moi avant de mourir. Maintenant il est temps que j'honore ma part. C'est-à-dire te donner ta fin heureuse._ **Dit-il en tendant une fiole à Regina.**

 _\- Que veux-tu que je fasse de ça ?_ **Demanda Regina en prenant la fiole.**

 _\- C'est simple ma chère, tu as un choix à faire. Tu dois choisir lequel de tes défunts amours revient à la vie, mais tu n'as le droit dans choisir qu'un seul, choisis bien._ **Dit-il en se téléportant laissant Regina dans l'incompréhension la plus total.**

Les mains tremblantes, elle se dirigea vers les cercueils, lequel choisir entre son amour de jeunesse, son véritable amour et la femme qu'elle a toujours aimé. un choix trop difficile à faire, peur de faire le mauvais choix, peur de choisir l'un d'entre eux. Chacun des deux hommes l'avait rendue heureuse mais Emma elle, elle l'avait rendue meilleure. Elle l'aimait pour celle qu'elle était mais son véritable amour était Robin.

Marchant doucement vers le cercueil, le cœur battant à toute vitesse, l'angoisse la rongeant de plus profond de l'intérieur. Elle versa le liquide sur ce dernier, le cœur rempli d'espoir, tout devient subitement lumineux, les cercueils disparu, elle ferma les yeux en espérant de plus profond de son âme que son amour lui revienne. Elle sentit soudain une douce odeur de cannelle, elle sentit la douceur de son lit contre son dos, elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était de retour dans sa chambre, tout ça n'était qu'un rêve, Emma ne l'aimait pas, elle était seule et malheureuse, jamais elle n'aurai droit à une fin heureuse car à près tout c'est une méchante et elle le restera toute sa vie. Elle se leva de son lit et descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre son fils dans la cuisine. Elle le vit, assis en train de boire son chocolat chaud comme Emma le faisait avant. Tout dans les gestes de son fils lui rappelait sa bien aimée.

 _-Bonjour Maman._ **Dit le jeune garçon en souriant.**

 _-Bonjour mon prince, bien dormis ?_ **Demanda la brune.**

\- _Oui très bien, enfaîte Man a été appeler d'urgence au poste. Elle m'a demander de te prévenir quand tu te réveilleras._ **Lâcha le jeune garçon en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.**

- _Pardon !?_ **S'exclama la brune étonnée.**

 _\- J'ai dit que Man est au poste de police._ **Répéta l'adolescent.**

 _-Henry, si c'est une blague elle n'est pas drôle. Tu sais très bien qu'Emma est morte et c'est déjà assez douloureux comme ça alors n'en rajoute pas s'il te plaît._ **Fit Regina calmement.**

\- _Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Maman ? Man n'est pas morte enfin, tu es sûr que ça va ?_ **Questionna le brun en s'approchant de sa mère.**

 _\- Je...je..._ **Dit-elle avant de se téléporter laissant son fils dans la cuisine**.

Elle arriva devant le poste de police, elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup de main et marcha rapidement vers le bureau d'Emma enfin son ancien bureau. Personne il n'y avait personne son fils l'avez mené en bateau. Elle regarda le bureau, elle aperçut la veste en cuir d'Emma sur la chaise.

 _\- Regina ?_ **Prononça une voix féminine surprise.**

Regina n'en revenait pas, elle se figea. Non c'est impossible pensa t'elle, elle ne peut être là, c'est impossible elle était morte. Elle se retourna la boule au ventre sous le regard inquiet d'Emma.

 _-Tu es sur que ça va mon cœur ? Tu es livide on dirai que tu as vu un fantôme._ **Ria la blonde**.

 _\- Tu..tu es réelle ?_ **Questionna la brune.**

 _-Aussi réelle que toi, ça va ? **Répéta**_ le shérif inquiète.

La brune se rapprocha de la blonde sans dire un mot, elle était là devant elle, en vie. Elle déposa sa main sur le cœur de la sauveuse, elle souffla de soulagement quand elle entendit des battements de cœur.

 _\- Tu me fais peur Gina._ **Murmura Emma en posant sa main sur celle de Regina.**

 _-Je t'aime._ **Avoua** **Regina le sourire aux lèvres et les larmes aux yeux.**

 _\- Je sais moi aussi je t'aime._ **Fit la blonde avant d'embrasser le front de la brune.**

 _\- Je t'ai retrouvé._ **Murmura de bon cœur Regina**.

- _Tu m'as retrouvé. Même si j'étais juste au poste de police._ **S'amusa Emma.**

Regina avait retrouvé sa bien aimée, elle avait enfin droit à sa fin heureuse et elle ne laisserai rien ni personne lui prendre.


End file.
